System administrators maintain and operate a computer system and/or network. The duties of a system administrator are difficult to characterize in a comprehensive, global fashion due to the large number of tasks and responsibilities that system administrators perform. Typically, system administrators might be responsible for installing, supporting, and maintaining servers or other computer systems, and planning for and responding to problems in the network. Problem-solving is something of an art in the field, and a good system administrator is generally good at problem-solving.
Improving the tools available to system administrator is an ongoing endeavor. It is desirable to get data associated with backups, updates, patches, configuration changes, installation and configuration of hardware and software, updating user accounts, and network data (links, machines up and running, etc.) to a system administrator to enable to system administrators to better do their jobs. If data is not readily available, system administrators can be less effective.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.